How human can they get?
by Sassyspoon
Summary: This is a totally different story from Katy's point of view as an alien. Daemon is of course, included. And guess what the best part is? No one's dead. Yet. I am aware that there is another story where Katy is potrayed as a Luxen, but trust me this is not the same. I hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Ash entered the room, eyeing my almost empty tub of ice cream. She reached for it and retracted, rubbing her arm where I'd shocked her.

"Do not, I repeat, _do not_ reach for my tub of sweet delight." I said, turning my focus back to the TV and pretending to ignore the revenge look she gave me. I sighed happily, snuggling closer to the recliner. My books were coming today. Finally. And I had to go to the post office to collect them in around three hours.

The zombie movie I was watching was pretty awesome. This guy got over his fear of clowns and killed the last clown zombie to protect the girl he loved and her sister. He had rules that helped him stay alive. Rules that ensured his survival. _Just like us. We have rules to ensure our survival. To help us adjust to the human life. And breaking those rules had already taken my family from me. I will not let them take my friends._

"We have company." Ash announced as someone rang our doorbell an hour or so later. She started to go but I stopped her. Maybe the post man decided to deliver my books after all. I'd been waiting too long for new reading material. And the wait had been painful. Jumping up I ran to the door and pulled it open. Instead of the usual packages, my eyes took in the lean figure of a boy, dressed in faded jeans and a old band tee shirt. My gaze moved to his face and my eyes glazed over, my mouth threatening to swoon. Oh my alien elders, was this our new neighbour? Ash told me he was hot. But this. Green eyes that gleamed the colour of grass took me in, while his hair flopped messily, his hand unconsciously reaching to move them out of those eyes, as he leaned casually on my door frame.

"Hey kitten."

I turned my eyes back to his face and waves of irritation rose up in me as I saw the corners of his full lips break into a smirk.

"It's Katy." I said pausing to look behind him for any sign of my books. "You must be our new neighbours."

He nodded.

"Well then, welcome to West Virginia.." I stooped looking for his name.

"Daemon. Daemon Black."

"Welcome to West Virginia, Daemon Black. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the post office to ask for my books. Ash will be most happy to entertain you, wouldn't she, Ash?"

Ash who had come next to the door was now staring at Daemon like he was the last guy on earth. Apparently she had not seen him up close. Whatever claims of him being hot, had been made from afar sightings. Gesturing for him to come in, I closed the door quickly behind him and ran, _human speed_ to my bedroom for my book bag and shoes. Rushing down I was surprised to see Ash already advancing on target. She had the whole flirty hair, extra lipgloss thing going on. She'd even changed into shorter clothes. I didn't think that her clothes could get any shorter, but after years of dealing with her, nothing actually surprised me anymore. Daemon had the decency to look slightly embarrassed as she crept closer and closer to him. Smiling, I took my car keys from the basket on the table and giving her an encouraging wink, opened the door and left. The smell of grass, rain and soil filled my senses. I'd just tended to the flowerbeds and they looked beautiful. Admiring my handiwork I walked to where my beautiful car was parked. Dolly was a sedan. _Not an Suv._ Black, plushy seats and automatic steering. I opened the passenger seat and put my book bag in. Then closing the door, I walked over to the drivers side. Before I could slip in, I heard someone call my name. I stopped to look around, only to see a tall girl about my age, power walking toward me. A smile appeared on my face as I took in this walking diva. She looked ridiculously graceful as she walked and every time I thought she would fall, she straightened herself and continued her expedition towards Dolly and me. She was beautiful. Her jet black hair hung low over her shoulders and her green eyes lit up her delicate features. With a jerk I realised that she shared her looks with another person I'd earlier met. _Daemon_. Then I wondered if she shared his personality too.

"Katy! Hi. I'm Dee, your new neighbour. I'm really happy to meet you." She then proceeded to crush me with a totally unexpected hug. I grinned at her after half-assing my side of the hug.

"Hi, Dee."

A smile lit up her beautiful face, showing a set of perfect white teeth. "Where are you going. I thought we could hang out."

I shook my head. "I'm going to the post office. And then maybe the store. Would you like to come?" I asked quickly looking at her fallen face.

"Sure." She replied and got into my car quicker than my brain could say _stranger danger._

Five minutes into the ride and I already knew her favourite colour, animal, job preference and the names of her dead pets.

Gladly stopping in front of the post office I told Dee to wait inside while I went to get some news on my books. Nothing. There was no news. Sagging with remorse I walked back to the car, only to see Dee resting her feet on the dashboard.

"Hey!" I yelled from the entrance and ran, luxen speed, to Dolly. In seconds I was next to her and she looked at me like I had teleported. Humans.

"Get. Your. Feet. Off. Of. My. Car. Dee." I said, calm on the outside, tearing her head off of her petite body on the inside.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I'm really sorry Katy, I didn't mean…."

"It's fine." I said wiping the dusty part with my sleeve. "Just don't disrespect Dolly, okay?"

"Dolly?"

"Yes, Dolly."

"So, want to tell me the story behind that name?"she asked, the earlier tension fading.

"No." I replied, starting the car.

"You run really fast. You could probably beat my brothers." _Brothers_?

"How many siblings do you have, Dee?"

"Two. Daemon and Dawson."

"Triplets?"

"Yeah."

Huh. _I'd had brothers too. Had._

I stopped my car, in the parking lot in front of the store, gathered up my bag and we went in. We headed straight to the dairy section. Where the milk and ice cream were stored. Picking up twelve tubs, all different flavours I put them in our cart while Dee stood around, musing about the amount of ice cream I needed on a three day basis. I laughed with her and proceeded to check out when a familiar face greeted us at the door. Adam. He gave Dee a once over and seemed to take her out of the threat category because he then promptly ignored her and started talking to me. I nodded to his words trying to keep a smile off of my face because Dee looked like she was going to swoon. Us, _luxen_ people. We were hot.

"Katy? Did you hear a word I said?" Adam said suddenly, bringing me back to focus.

"Party something?" I tried.

I swear the sigh he gave rang out in the entire department. Dee continued to stare at his well defined body. I continued to ignore him. Until he said Arum.

"Wait. Hold on. Arum?" I said, jumping into destroy mode.

He nodded his mouth set in a hard line. Dee looked up, "What's an Arum?"

Adam looked startled, like he'd forgotten she was there.

"We'll talk at home, Katy."

I nodded and watched him as he left. "Why doesn't your extremely hot friend like me?" Dee asked as we walked back to the car.

"That's because he doesn't know you yet Dee."

 _Also because the last time he got close to a human, she ended up dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We drove back to my house laden with tins and tubs I knew everyone would be happy to see. I parked and we went inside. I put the tubs in the freezer and walked over to the couch which was, surprisingly and thankfully, empty.

"Ash?" Nothing.

I walked back to the kitchen where Dee was turning a piece of obsidian over on her hands. I stopped when I saw that it was Ash's necklace. The one her brothers has given her a few days ago. I calmly walked up to Dee and gently took the necklace from her. "Where did you get this, Dee?"

She looked at me, not sensing the uncomfortableness behind my voice. Ash would never leave her weapon. She was not supposed to. Before Dee could answer I heard a muffled shout from upstairs. Clutching the necklace I told Dee to make us some popcorn while I got a book from upstairs. She happily agreed and I opened my phone, typing in a quick message to Adam before climbing the stairs. The noises were coming from the farther most bedroom, down the hall, across from mine. I ran towards it, luxen fast, and opened the door, only to be greeted with a pillow to my head. "Get out." Ash shouted as exited the room, laughing.

Going downstairs I took my phone out and sent another text to Adam, telling him that everything was fine but they should still come over, bring food. He responded within seconds and asked me what had happened. I smiled to myself and told him I would tell them when they got here. An hour and a half later we were all gathered around the TV, with a bucketload of food, a very red Ash and a very smug Daemon.

I had walked in on her, clambering over Daemon wearing rabbit ears. I had to stop telling the story because everyone was laughing so hard. What he had said to get her wearing that hair band, I did not want to know.

After a while I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and turned around to find I was being followed. Daemon leaned on the kitchen counter, a smug smile on his face. I looked at him and smiled back, letting my eyes linger on his lips.

"Good story, kitten." I laughed out and turned around to the fridge, looking for the bottle.

"I know." When I finally found it I turned to find him staring at me and felt myself blush. He didn't move his gaze from my face and I walked faster to the living room, sitting down next to Andrew. He sat on my recliner and put his feet on the coffee table. Ash got up from her place and went over to him, making herself comfortable on his lap. I turned to the TV, switching it on I moved closer to Andrew, speaking with him quietly.

"Adam told me there was an Arum nearby?"

When he nodded I continued, "Did you see the other two with him?"

"Yeah." I nodded in return and turned my attention to the TV, not before glancing at Adam stealing glances at Ash. I sighed. He had his reasons but wasn't she allowed to have some fun? And it wasn't that serious anyway. I kept staring at him until he looked in my general direction. I gestured to the kitchen and he nodded, following me as I got up.

"Stop worrying, Adam. She's a big girl now. She knows what's what." I spoke keeping my voice low.

"She's going to make the same mistake I did, Kat. And then Daemon is going to-."

"I'm going to what?" Daemon's voice floated to the kitchen as he walked to us. Adam looked at me and then smiled at Daemon before leaving the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Daemon walked over to where I was standing and leaned uncomfortably close to me.

"Nothing. You're all up in my personal space, Daemon. Please move." I said, my voice coming out quiet, calm and slightly annoyed. He just moved closer, putting his hands on the table behind me, locking me in. "What if I don't want to?" He said, smiling. I jerked my head up and met his eyes, smiling as I stepped on his foot. He backed up, banging his head on one of the cupboards. "Then this is what will happen. Keep your distance, Daemon." I said, immediately craving his closeness. He looked at me one more time before turning around and beckoning Dee. He stopped at the front door, looking at each one of us, his eyes lingering on me a moment longer. "Thank you for your hospitality." He then turned to Ash, "I really enjoyed myself today." I couldn't help it. A snort escaped me as I looked away and focused on the wallpaper behind Adam's head. I only looked back after I heard the clock of the door and promptly burst into laughter, watching Ash's face redden and Andrew and Adam join me. This was my family, I suddenly realised and I will never do anything to put them in danger. I walked to Ash, holding her gaze. We couldn't let Daemon close to our family. I knew she knew that, I just had to remind her. Just had to be sure.

"Ash?"

She looked at me and scowled. "I know, Kat. It's just a one time thing." I nodded at her and then looked at Adam. He sighed and nodded too.

"So. Can we got get something to eat now?" Andrew said, smiling at me. The food they'd gotten had been finished a long time ago and we were hungry again. I nodded at him and walked to the door with him. We walked outside and got in his car. I saw Dee beckoning me from the swing of her house and sighed.

"Get me,whatever you have and be careful. If you sense something is off, call us and wait for backup. Do not engage in a fight alone, Andrew."

He nodded as I got out of the car shutting the door. Walking up to her house, Dee got off the swing and went to open the door.

"Hey." She said, ushering me inside.

"Didn't we just talk, Dee, like five minutes ago? When you were at my house?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed. "Yeah, but I wanted to talk more. Tell me about school."

"School's fine. Not many students, but-." I dropped mid sentence and physically, taking in the view before me. Daemon was making a sandwich. With his shirt off. He saw me and a beautiful smile graced his features. "Like what you see?" He asked, waving a mustard dipped knife. "Who wouldn't?" I said, my eyes assessing his bare chest.

"Strong argument." He said. His brilliant green eyes roved over my body and I ducked my head to hide my blush. Dee cleared her throat from behind me and I looked at her, grateful for her presence. Her eyebrow rose in question as I walked past her, climbing the stairs and entering her room. Pink. Everywhere. Momentarily stunned, my eyes clouded with tears of laughter as I looked at the room.

"Nice room." I spoke with difficulty, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, now there's a story behind this, Kitten." Daemon said, his chest to my back. I inhaled deeply as I felt his body behind mine. He had sneaked up on me. Nobody ever snuck on me.

I walked into Dee's room and sitting on the plush bed, gestured for him to come in. He came in the room and rested his lean figure on the wall, looking devilishly handsome with his tousled hair and lack of clothing. "Staring is rude, kitten." I felt the blush creep back onto my face, wondering where Dee had gone. "So, the story behind these violent shades?" I asked, diverting my eyes from the subject of his flawless chest.

"See, once upon a time, Dee hated the colour pink. For no reason whatsoever until my father asked her why. She told him it was a girly colour and girly girls were mean. She told him that every time she saw the colour it reminded her of them. My father told her not to associate something beautiful with something you dislike but the damage had already been done. Then my father, being the person he was, wore and ate everything, for weeks, in pink. Then one night, while she slept, he sneaked into her room and painted the entire thing pink." He stopped, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. His posture had gone stiff and his eyes a little glassy. I shifted on the bed, resting my head on the headboard and waited for him to continue. "She eventually got over her fear and started loving the colour. A few years later he died." He stopped again and fixed his eyes on mine. "She now associates the colour to him."

"It makes him feel closer. Like he's still here." A voice from the door said. I turned my head, surprised. I'd forgotten why I was actually here. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside me, smiling as she did. Daemon straightened from his position and walked to the door, winking at me before he left. I smiled at him and talked to Dee until Adam called, his voice urgent.

"Arum."

"Where?"

"Close."

"I'll meet you at home in a minute."

I closed my phone and turned to Dee, stopping as a cold feeling rushed over me. "Stay with your brothers Dee. Don't leave home without anyone accompanying you." I hugged her once and turned to go. The Arum wouldn't hurt her. She was of no use to them. I ran to my house. Opening the door, I walked inside and closed the door,mashed ding my human form behind to be enveloped in light. My vision, tinged with white as I walked to the kitchen, stopping at the sight of those in front of me. Oh those soul sucking shits were close.

They were in my home. Threatening my only family.


End file.
